Back to The God Complex
by whereagoodmangoestowar
Summary: Sherlock and John are transported to a hotel, where they meet to time travelers from the future.
1. Chapter 1

John

Life was good. I was back in Baker street, and business was good. Sherlock came back last year. By back, I mean back from the dead. We all saw him jump off that building. He explained how he did it to me, but wasn't listening. I was too happy he was back. I do that, sometimes. I stare at him and think, "How did I manage without you again?" But I never say that out loud. His smugness is a thing to fear.

Mary had left me. She, like every other women I have ever known, thought she was competing with Sherlock Holmes. I missed her sometimes. Well, most of the time. Being constantly busy with kidnappings, hostages, and smuggling rings can help get you mind of things. When you solve crimes with Sherlock, you don't think it will ever end. Hell, you don't _want_ it to ever end. But unfortunately, nothing is never ending, and everything has its time to die.

It was a Monday. London was gray and foggy, and sherlock had just solved a case, involving a ball of yarn, cyanide, and a box full of toffee. I'll leave you to your own deductions. Unfortunately, the government won't let me say anything. It was weird, I'll tell you that much.

Sherlock was playing the violin, and suddenly I felt like I was moving, but I wasn't. It was like I was seeing the world through a huge tunnel. Sherlock stopped playing and sat down, with a shocked look on his face.

"Is it just me or..." It was getting hard to speak.

He put his head in his hands, "What..?"

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara

"Somethings wrong!" Yelled the Doctor. The TARDIS tilted sharply, and he slid away from the control panel. "We've been taken out of flight! This might be a bumpy ride." I grabbed the railing and held on. Why? Why did it always end up like this? All he tried to do was take me to Paris, and he ends up getting us half killed by a group of subhuman crab men. We had just jumped in the TARDIS in time. Two more minutes and they would have found us. But thats the chance you take when you travel through time and space. You have to be ready for anything.

The TARDIS abruptly stopped. Shakily, I stood up. The Doctor was already checking the monitor, and pacing about. He checked the monitor again, and angrily kicked the control panel. The TARDIS beeped angrily. Please don't ask me how a machine has emotions. I don't know.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. When the Doctor is angry, nothing good can ever come of it.

"Surveillance isn't working. I don't know where we are."

I walked over to him. "That's never stopped you. I've even seen you use the surveillance thingy."

"I don't normally use it, just last time this happened..." He looked off into the distance.

"What?"

Suddenly, he ran to the door. He took a deep breath. "Clara, if we are where I think we are, then there is next to no hope for us. The TARDIS won't be able to take off."

I looked at him. The Doctor was never like this. What was going on?

"Just pray I'm wrong."

He opened the door and gestured for me to walk out. What I saw surprised me. We were in what looked like an 80's hotel. I smiled. The Doctor was wrong! We were safe. He left the TARDIS and stood next to me.

"So..." I said. "Are we safe."

He laughed. "No, I was right."

"But," I said. "How is this place dangerous."

He laughed again. "Clara Oswald, welcome to the god complex."


	3. Chapter 3

John

I expected to wake up in, well I don't know exactly what I was expecting. A torture room? An army base? certainly not an 80's hotel. I stood up and staggered around. Sherlock was already pacing about and all. I looked around the room. It was a small lobby, with a red carpet and lounge chairs. I sat down

"Where are we?" I asked.

"No idea."

"I would assume a hotel."

He looked at me, and did the thing. God, how I _hated _the thing. The thing where he assumes that we both know what going on.

"You're doing it again, Sherlock."

"What ?"

"The thing"

"We've been over this. I don't know what you're talking about."

I closed my eyes. I hated him sometimes. But I had come to realize that I couldn't live without him "Just explain."

He went to the double doors, and flung them open. Under neath were white walls.

"So," I said. "Have you tried the windows.

He opened them.

"Huh. Fake windows. Brilliant." I stood up. "Just brilliant."

He gave me a quizzical look. "What?"

"Well, we don't know where we are, there doesn't appear to be a way out, that's what."

I heard footsteps. I turned around. One girl, and one oddly dressed man, rushed down the stairs.

"Ah," he said. "Great! More people. That's just wizard."


End file.
